A Modern Fairy Tale
by Time Lord Wizard
Summary: The story of Once Upon a Time told with many characters from modern stories that I truly believe will be great fairy tales in 150 years time. (Stories include, but are not limited to, Howl's Moving Castle, Nightmare Before Christmas, Harry Potter, Spirited Away, The Princess Bride, and so on)
1. True Love's Kiss

_Once Upon a Time, there was an enchanted forest with all the classic characters we know- or think we know. One day, the found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen: our world. This is how it happened…_

_Prince Charming rode through the lone pathway that went through the lake on the back of his horse, his companion trailing not too far behind. The road was indeed dangerous, and every corner for his entire life up to this point had been a challenge, but he knew he could not stop. Everything he knew awaited on the other side, and he was far too determined to turn back now._

_His horse, Shadowfax, began to neigh at the smell of the dark magic that lay on the shore they had arrived on, and his friend's horse, Epona, was doing the same thing. Link calmed her down quickly, but Charming had no such luck, he merely made the king of all horses push forward. But when he arrived, he found it was already too late._

_Gathered around a glass coffin were the seven dwarves, all crying as if the only one who had ever cared for them had died, which is exactly what happened._

_Charming quickly dismounted his horse and ran to the casket, and there she lay. Trapped in eternal slumber she was. Skin white as snow, hair black as night, and lips red as blood, Snow White somehow managed to capture the beauty of the living while alive, and capture the beauty of passing in death. But her passing was something Charming could not accept._

_"Open it," he begged the leader of the dwarves, Grumpy._

_"It's too late."_

_"I just need to say goodbye!" Charming protested. Hesitantly, Grump removed the top of the coffin and exposed Snow White to the fresh air, air Charming believed she would never breathe again._

_And with water streaming down his cheeks, he lowered his head to hers, and laid down his lips. A final kiss for his princess._

_But this was a world where true love conquers all, and true loves kiss may break any curse. Gasping for breath, Snow White was awakened, and began to laugh and cry at once at the sight of her Prince Charming._

_"You came back," she said happily._

_"Oh course I did," he assured her. "I will always find you."_

_Months passed by, and so much had happened, but it all lead to the moment of their wedding. King and queen would rule over a new age of peace and prosperity, and the whole kingdom had gathered to celebrate the marriage of Snow White and Prince Charming._

_And then she arrived._

_As the two took their final vows, from down the hallway, she did appear, dressed in all black and carrying the essence of chaos with her, the Evil Queen had arrived._

_"Sorry I'm late," she said sarcastically. "I have to drop off my wedding gift."_

_The crowd stood in silence and stared as Snow yelled "We don't want anything from you!"_

_"Oh, but it is a special gift. I give you this happy day," said Queen Regina with distaste. "Because soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be ripped away from you. That I can assure you."_

_Charming's best man, Link, brandished his blade and charged at the Queen, but it was too late. She had disappeared into a pillar of black smoke, leaving the wedding hall wondering what she was planning, and what she would take from them._

* * *

In another place, another time, a woman sat alone in her apartment. She'd just come back from work, and had made herself at home here in Boston. But she knew that she'd likely move away next month, as there was no point in staying. Her job as a bail bonds woman could be in any state, so why stay somewhere she'd hated. And somewhere where she'd known no one.

Taking out the doggy bag she carried, emptied it and laid the cupcake within on the table, before lighting a candle and placing it on top. Sadly, she blew it out, as a celebration for making it through twenty eight years of this life. That's when she heard the doorbell.

Reaching the door, she looked out the peephole and saw a young boy the age of ten standing there. Opening the door, he was the first to speak.

"Emma Swan?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Henry. Ten years ago, did you give a child away for adoption?"

Her heart shot up to her throat. "Yeah…"

"That's me. I'm your son."

Of course, we all know how this story proceeded. Emma Swan brought her son Henry Mills back to the town of Storybrooke, Maine, where she began her search for his worried mother. Along the way, he explained to Emma a storybook he'd been carrying around entitled "Once Upon a Time." He explained that every story in this book was true, and Emma herself was a character in it.

"So, where do you live again, kid?"

"417, Not Tell You St."

Emma abruptly halted the car and made him get out. "Alright kid, what's the deal?"

"My name's not kid, it's Henry."

"Alright, Henry, what's so bad about this place?"

"It's my mom. She's evil."

Emma knelt down to gain eye level with Henry. "Look kid, your mother is obviously worried sick, and I really need to get back. So please, can you just tell me where you live so she doesn't pop a gasket? It's late, it's already-" Emma looked to the large town clock tower nearby above the closed down library, which read "8:15."

"8:15?" she questioned.

"That clock's been broken since I can remember," Henry assured her.

From down the street, a door closed behind the two people leaving the building. Dr. Archie Hopper and his patient, Sophie Wynne. Archie was around his late 30s or early 40s, but Sophie had exceeded the age of 85. She knelt on her cane as she thanked Dr. Hopper before hobbling off back to her house. Archie spotted two figures outside of a yellow car, and he took the leash that held his dalmatian and approached the two.

"Henry?" asked the therapist. Henry and Emma turned around to greet the balding man in funny glasses when he arrived.

"Archie, hey," greeted Henry.

"Henry, your mother is worried sick, and you missed our session earlier today."

"Oh yeah, I was… um…"

"Who's this?" he asked when he took notice of the blonde woman next to him.

"I'm-"

"She's my birth mom."

Archie wasn't sure how to feel. Obviously he was glad Henry had the chance at finding closure with his past, but this would obviously upset Regina.

But Archie chose to be glad over worried and shook Emma's hand as they properly greeted each other.

"Hey," began Emma, "do you know where he lives?" she asked as she gestured towards Henry.

"Oh yeah, the mayor's house is the biggest one on Anderson Street." He gave them directions and said his goodbye before leaving with his dog Pongo.

"The mayor's house? Your mom is the mayor?"

"She's the Evil Queen."

"Right, and your therapist?

"Jiminy Cricket."

"Right, I thought I saw your nose grow back there."

"I'm not Pinocchio," he said as he entered the car.

"Right, because that would be crazy."

* * *

_In an enormous inn, famous for its hot springs, there was the Evil Queen on a business meeting. She had stopped by the owner's office, hoping to strike some sort of deal with her. Yubaba was a witch with a head to body ratio that exceeded all others, with her hair in a bun and a nose she could poke you with from a foot away, she seemed more like a monster that the queen of the bathhouse. And it was here where the Queen was sitting next to the fireplace in discussion._

_"So, to what reason do I have the pleasure of you being my guest?" asked the old witch._

_"I've come for a little business transaction. I require a spell."_

_"What is it? Do you need to enchant a pumpkin this time? Because that putrid Fairy God Mother stole that one from me."_

_"No, I need the curse."_

_"The pig one?"_

_"You know which curse I refer to."_

_Yubaba laughed with such ferocity that it had awoke the baby in the next room. The witch ran to the door in an attempt to calm him down- "Here baby! Mommy's here!" but the infant smashed its gigantic foot through the door, kicking Yubaba right in the face. Oddly enough, this seemed to relax him, and it halted its cries for now._

_"Honestly woman, I gave you the sleeping curse, isn't that enough?"_

_"Well, I didn't expect true love's kiss to break it."_

_"Unfortunately, true love's kiss can break any spell."_

_"Then I'll just take the curse from you. Nothing can break it, not even twoo wove's kiss."_

_Yubaba started her cackle again before she remembered the events of a few moments ago, and quietly conjured a ball of energy into her hands._

_Regina took the flames from the fireplace and shot them at Yubaba. She ducked out of the way, and threw her spell at the Queen. Regina quickly used her powers to throw the chair she was just sitting in as a counter, shattering the wood with a loud crack._

_The loudness of shattering wood awoke the baby, giving Regina an idea. She took the remaining flames from the fireplace and missed Yubaba by at least five feet, hitting the door to the baby's room._

_"NOOO!" screamed Yubaba, as she tried using her spells to put out the fire, but Regina used dark magic to enhance its burning potential. While the bathhouse owner was distracted, the Evil Queen went through her desk and found the small scroll that contained the spell._

_"YOU HAVE THE CURSE! NOW PUT IT OUT!" pleaded the old witch, and with the wave of her hand, Regina extinguished the flame specific to her. She then laughed again before disappearing into her signature black smoke._

_Preparations were being made for the Queen's inevitable attack. The Blue Fairy had made a promise to find three ingredients to ensure the survival of a messiah, prophesized by Rumplestiltskin. First, enchanted wood from a mystical tree. Second, Gepetto and Pinocchio to fashion it into a wardrobe. Third, someone who could enhance its enchantment so it could travel to a world without magic. The day arrived when the queen attacked, and all the land was covered in black smoke, that ripped everyone from that world, all but a baby named Emma, who had successfully escaped through the wardrobe._

* * *

Emma returned Henry home to his worrying mother, and he ran into the room of their large home, while crying that he had found his real mom. Henry's mother, Regina mills, invited Emma Swan into her home to discuss the events of the day over homemade apple cider.

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong," said Henry's adopted mother to his birth one. "It's hard, running a town and being a mother, and sometimes I think I'm paying too much attention to one rather than the other."

"I'm sure you're a great mom," Emma reassured her. "He's just got some issues of his own, like his whole fairy tale thing."

"Pardon?"

"You know, his weird little theory that everyone in the town is a fairy tale character."

Regina sat there stunned for a moment, then the two had one more glass of cider before she escorted Emma out of the house.

Emma was driving out of Storybrooke, but she looked to the car's passenger seat only to see that Henry had left his book in the car. She looked back to the road, where there were to things. The "Leaving Storybrooke," sign, and a wolf on the road. Emma veered her car, but she crashed into the town sign before falling unconscious.

She awoke the next morning to discover that she was in jail. She looked around her to see that that there was a man with a handsome beard and beautiful features. The man, judging by his uniform, was the town sheriff, who seemed to be arguing with a person in the cell next to hers.

"Please don't make excuses, Edward. It'll just make it harder for you."

"Don't tell me what to do," protested a somewhat high-pitched voice. That was when the sheriff noticed Emma had awoken.

"Ah, you're the woman who broke our sign. DUI, I'm guessing?"

"I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf in the road."

The sheriff (who's badge read "Sheriff Graham Humbert") laughed at this. "Yeah, because there're plenty of wolves in these parts."

That's when Regina entered the room again. And of course, there's no point in describing a story that's been told in the same exact way. They find Henry with the help of Snow White, who in this world is known as Mary Margaret Blanchard, and of course, Emma chooses to stay in town to see that Henry's life becomes slightly better.

This is where the true variations come in.


	2. The Witch of the Waste Part 1

The old woman awoke at 5 o'clock. The only visibility of sunlight was far below the horizon, and the town slumbered in blissful dreams. All except for Sophie Wynn, who had her schedule for today all filled up. She readied herself for the day (which would be slow, due to her age) before leaving the house at 7 am to go to Granny's to order breakfast. Her usual meal of eggs and bacon with orange juice was quickly followed by a walk around the forest, still smelling of mildew. Then at noon she would join her friend Carl for some midday tea.

"Is that Mr. Gold walking down the street?" asked Sophie as they sat upon the porch.

"Good day, ma'am, Mr. Fredrickson," greeted the suave old man as he stood holding his fancy cane.

"What do you want, Gold?" questioned Sophie's friend.

"Ah, I was just wondering, as always, about your house. You know the land could help me out."

Carl laughed at this. "Yeah, I figured that was what this was about. You can have my house."

"Oh really?"

"When I'm dead!"

Mr. Gold appeared to be used to this response, and merely bid his goodbyes before continuing down the road.

"So, have you heard about that new girl in town?" Sophie asked.

"No," said Carl. "Since when do new people come here?"

"Since yesterday, apparently."

And after Sophie took her departure half an hour later, she did what she most looked forward to. She got to see the two of them.

Emma Swan walked downtown, attempting to learn her surroundings better while accompanied by Mary Margaret Blanchard. The two had taken an instant liking toward each other, though neither one could figure out why. They got along quite well, and left it at that. That was when Emma bumped into an elderly woman when she wasn't looking.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She helped the woman get up while apologizing, as the woman accepted the apologies.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Oh, you're that new girl in town, Emma Swan. I'm Sophie. Can't chat, I've got to go." Sophie quickly continued her original pace down the street, while Emma turned to Mary Margaret in question.

"What's her deal?" she asked.

"Don't mind Sophie," responded Mary Margaret. "She's just always in a rush at this time."

"Why's that?"

"These two boys. She essentially looks after them whenever she can, since they live alone."

"Are they orphans?"

"Howl and Markl? Pretty much."

* * *

_The young woman awoke at 5 o'clock. The sun had barely risen over the Enchanted Forest, but Sophie had to prepare for the day. Sophie ran a hat shop owned by her father before his passing, and she'd been left with the responsibility of it. The young hatter, upon realizing she was out of bread, quickly exited the shop and ran to the bakery to procure some more._

_ It was while walking through an alleyway did she find Them on her trail. Strange creatures came out of the walls and attacked her. They were entirely black, and wore the clothes of an average person. Sophie tried to run, but she was no match for their speed. Then she was saved._

_ A beautiful young man fell majestically from the rooftop, landing as if he used gravity to drift rather than fall. Taking Sophie's hand, the two flew through the air over town, and Sophie found herself back at her shop._

_ "I've been looking all over for you. Please be careful while walking through the streets so early. The Witch of the Waste enjoys the darkest hours."_

_ Sophie had been too astonished throughout the entire event to respond, but at last she managed to get out "wait! Aren't you-"_

_ "Sorry, I've got to go now!" and with that, the man sailed off again, disappearing into the distance._

_ "-Howl?"_

"_Howl?! Sophie, he's a wizard! You can't trust anybody who uses magic. He could've ripped your living heart out and eaten it! At least that's what I heard he does to young women."_

_ "He was kind, Jefferson, really."_

_ Jefferson, one of her usual customers and a good friend, laughed at the thought of Howl, a creature whose rumors exceeded the darkest of beings, saving someone from the Witch of the Waste._

_ They said their goodbyes while Sophie closed up the shop. The hour of 9 pm had caused the sun to set right now, and Sophie was left alone with her hats._

_ *Ring* went the bell in the front. "I'm sorry, we're closed," said Sophie. But when she turned around, there was a large woman standing there, with her hat covering her face._

_ "Oh, dearest, please don't talk to me as if I'm some sort of muggle. Do you recognize me?"_

_ Sophie stood in terror. "Y-You're, the-the-"_

_ "Witch of the Waste. Now, I have no idea why, but my Howl's taken an interest in your plain face. I don't see why, but just to be sure of everything, I'll just fix this right now."_

_ In a flurry of movement, Sophie found herself blacking out for half a second. When she awoke, the witch was leaving. "The good thing about this spell is that you can't tell anyone about it," said the Witch of the Waste tauntingly, before exiting the building._

_ Sophie stood up with great discomfort. She looked at her hands and- this couldn't be right. They were wrinkled and had pours on them. She quickly went to the mirror, and found she was not greeted with her own face, but one of an old woman. "WHAT DID THAT WITCH DO TO ME?!"_

* * *

The turnip headed scarecrow stood in the front yard as it always did while Sophie rung the doorbell. She was instantly greeted by Markl, who jumped up at her while laughing. "Sophie! We haven't seen you in a week!"

"I called Howl to tell him that. I've getting checkups at the hospital. This old body isn't what it used to be."

"Howl's making lunch right now. Come on."

Sophie walked through the house with Markl and Howl set up the table. "Ah, Sophie." The gentleman that Howl was, he went over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Just in time."

"It's been a while. How are you? Is Ruby alright?"

"About that," said Howl, "we broke up. Not sure who ended it first, but that's over with."

"Howl, I'll be honest, I'm a bit disappointed."

"Why's that?"

"Now we won't get discounts at Granny's. You do realize she's the owner's granddaughter, right?"

Howl laughed as they discussed things over their meal with Markl. Most notably, what Mayor Regina Mills was doing right now.

"She can't!"

"We're trying to find ways around it, but so far, everything's been a no go. We've got a week to figure this out. She only came by this morning."

"She can't do that to me! I won't! If Carl can put it off, so can I."

"What do they do in retirement homes?" asked Markl.

"They'll make me eat bad putting and pretend it's exciting, and there's the screams of those who've lost their memory."

"That's scary," he said. "We're not letting Mayor Mills put you there!"

"You can move in with us," suggested Howl. "Tell them we're taking care of you."

"That won't work. They'll argue that twenty is too young or something. Regina's too determined. I just wish I knew what she had against me."

* * *

_She couldn't stay in her town like this. No one would talk to her if they discovered it was her, and she'd been targeted by the Witch of the Waste. So she ventured out into the Waste itself, only to be stalked by a turnip-headed scarecrow._

_ It bounced up and down on its wooden pole to move, following Sophie wherever she went._

_ "What is your deal? Go find me some shelter or something! You can move faster than I can!"_

_ The scarecrow bounced away while Sophie continued her trek. Then it came back, and following it was an enormous sight._

_ So many stories high and walking on four mechanical legs, Howl's Moving Castle approached her, and the door was open._

_ Not missing such a wonderful opportunity, Sophie hurdled herself into the open door, entering the castle as she yelled out "THANK YOU, TURNIP HEAD!"_

* * *

"So what, that old lady is from Howl's Moving Castle?" asked Emma.

"Isn't that what I just said?" asked Henry. He and Emma sat at his 'castle,' an abandoned little wooden playground on the beach. The two were discussing Henry's storybook, who he claimed chronicled the forgotten lives of all in this town.

"Okay, it is kind of freaky how they have the same exact names, I'll give you that, but what else is there?"

"She takes care of the two, they have a scarecrow in their front yard, and my mom hates them."

Emma looked at Henry curiously. "Why would she hate them? Isn't she supposed to be from Snow White?"

"The Evil Queen taught Howl how to use all of his spells, just like how Rumplestiltskin taught her."

"And he's Mr. Gold?"

"Precisely. Plus there's the fact that she's trying to put Sophie in a retirement home," continued Henry.

"Wait, she's trying do that? Why?"

"I just told you. She hates them for Howl being more powerful, and him loving Sophie."

Emma got up and went to confront Regina on this, Henry Mills following close behind.


End file.
